Love Taps
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Ace turns 18 and, as we all know, birthdays warrent birthday spankings. And who better to deal out Aces then Snake? SnAce. Rated for language and sexual content.


**In honor on my 18th Birthday (June 21) and the ambush I recived that ended with my boyfriends hand decending like a wrathful god on my ass, I give you Snake spanking Ace on his birthday :D Yes, if I have to suffer birthday spanking, so does Ace .**

**~*Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ace strolled down the street, shiny new iPod in his hand. Just a little birthday present from himself. That jogger wouldn't miss it _too _much when he regained conciousness. The Gangreen leader gave a quiet laugh as he scrolled through the songs. Eh. No. Bleh. Meh. Hell no! E- Oh wait a sec...

Def Leppard blasted through the ear buds, the seductive ring of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' causing him to grin. Perfect feel-good song for his 18th. Turning on his heel, with admittably just a little flair, he entered the dump. In the cover of the dank trash, his body moved with the music, letting it move through him. Hey, it was his birthday after all and he loved his rock n' roll, he deserved to feel good today.

The deeper he got into his territory, the more the song built up, and the louder he sang. He belted out the lyrics, throwing his head back and sang like he was getting off on the rock pounding in his head. On the third 'break it up' bit he power slid down a mound of trash in his path. He neared the shack, singing with everything he had.

"Pour some sugar on me..." He lept onto the porch, grabbing one of the support beams and threw his head down, black hair whipping into his face. "Yeah, sugar me!"

As the last beats faded he entered his home, popping the ear buds out and tossing the player onto the couch. Looking around, he deducted he was alone in the empty shack. Odd. He shrugged out of his vest and slung it over the back of the couch while kicking off his boots. Giving the shack one last look over, he headed for his room. When he stepped inside, the door slammed shut then someone grabbed him and through him face first onto his bed. His chest was pushed down into the sheets as the matress' edge dug into his stomach, forcing his ass up. As he instinctively tried to turn his head, a sharp nailed hand buried in his hair and held his head down.

"Havess fun in townsss, Bossss?"

Ace felt his body slump. "Fuck, Snake, ya made me shit a damn brick."

"Sssorry, felt likesss the mood needed itsss."

"What?"

"Happy birthday, Bossss." Snake hissed, laugh catching at the end.

"Why the hell would y- UNF!" Ace cried out in both surprise and pain, blinking as if trying to comprehend what the hell he just felt.

Snake smirked down at his leader as his hand rubbed a soothing circle around where he'd just smacked Ace on his ass.

"D-did you just...?" Ace trailed off as he felt Snake hook his pointed fingers into his waist band.

The second in command jurked the bellbottoms down, dulling noting Ace was going commando today. "How old are you today, Bosss? Eighteen?"

"Whoa-hang on! Come on that last one was hard enough to count for two!" Ace protested hurriedly, wiggling to try and get up.

Snake laughed. "No, Bosss, that wasss jusst a warm up."

The hand decended again, causing Aces back to arch as he tried to silence his shout by biting his hand. He'd never been spanked in his life, a few love taps here and there, but never open handed, reared back like they were about to swing a baseball bat, decending like the wrathful hand of roman god, spank. Another smack echoed in the room and Ace groaned against the sheets. For someone so lanky, Snake had some power in him. The hand in his hair pulled his head up roughly, stealing him away from the barrier muffling his cries.

"I wantsss to hear you, Ace." His hand moved from the red print on his best friends skin to push his white shirt up to his shoulder blades. "Youss didn't have a problemsss doing it when you were sssinging."

Ace opened his mouth to say that it was different, but Snakes open palm cut him off. "AH!"

"Bettersss. Let'ssss sssee, that wasss...three. Fifteen more, Bossss."

The older gangster shut his eyes tight and dug his sharp teeth into his bottom lip. As that green hand landed on his skin again, he knew Snake was hell bent on leaving a permenint bruise of his hand on his ass. Strike after strike resounded in the room, each one burned into Aces mind and skin. Bitting his lip hadn't worked but for about five swats before he bit through the flesh, leaving him bleeding and crying out louder then ever.

"UNFF! G-goddamn, Snake! Can't ya gimme time ta _breathe_?"

"Power through it, Bossss, only sssix more." The second in command paused for a moment before gently nudging one of Aces legs to the side, his eyes brightening a little. "Or maybe yousss don't wantss me to ssstop...?"

Ace shot him a look from over his shoulder. He was hard. Of course he was. Had been since about lick number eight. That was the whole reason his wing-man was doing this in the first place. Snake wasn't much a romantic, but he showed his feelings through these little games they played. They seemed to both be rouge to the idea of normal sex. There had to be some sort of kink thrown in somewhere or it wasn't as good for them.

The elder reliquished his vise grip on the rucked up sheets and buried his face in his arms, mummbling something into the bed.

Snakes hand came down hard enough to make Aces body surge forward from the force. "Sssorry, what wasss that, Bossss? I couldn't hearsss you."

"Ohh _fuck_!" Ace groaned, fighting the urge to rub at his burning ass. "I said just light my ass up already and get on with it!"

Snake smiled down at him, a rare sadistic glint in his eyes. "You're the bosss."

The next five were quick, but powerful, lifting the end of the bed off the floor a little. Ace let his screams pour freely from his mouth, cussing viciously between the breaks. When the blows stopped falling the elder unkrimped his locked muscles. The hand in his hair untangled itself and pressed down softly on his hip as he felt Snake kneel behind him. Those full black lips trailed down his back to kiss the small of his back.

"Apology not accepted. Ya jumped me and busted my ass." Ace growled, staring directly in front of him, knowing exactly how Snake would respond.

Snakes hands slithered up the backs of his calves, then his thighs before gently turning his friend over to lay on his back. "Not even if I givess you a presssent?"

Smiling, Ace settled back, folding his arms behind his head. "Depends how good my present is."

The second in commands black curtain of hair fell around Aces hips and thighs as he went down, vermillion eyes locking with blue-black. It was the gangleaders turn to grab a fist full of hair, using it to hold the other down as he rocked his hips upward. Snake didn't choke, too used to Aces less then polite bed mannerisms. Instead, he moaned around his mouthfull and dipped his thin, forked tongue into Aces slit. Aces moan turned into a scream as the tongue began flickering within the confines of his walls.

"Shit, baby, just like that..." Ace moaned as he pulled the reptile off him only to force him back down until the black lips pressed against his base.

Snake teasingly raked his nails up the inside of the others legs. One hand massaged the base while the other dipped to cradle his balls. Ace was close, the younger gangster could tell by the way the others stomach muscles visably contracted. Pulling his tongue back Snake eased back to the head, scraping his thin fangs along the sides.

Aces back arched off the bed, deep moan ripping out of his throat as he came. Snake pulled back and was momentarily awe struck at his best friend. With his hair in his face, shirt pushed up to show his chest, sweat blooming across his green skin; Ace was beautiful. And if this was all he could do for the other, then that was just fine as long as he could be in this moment to see him like this.

"Happy birthday, Ace."

Ace smiled tiredly and let his head fall back on the bed._ "Best fucking present ever."_

**AU/Note: A day late, but who cares, it's done. I haven't been able to find many fics about Ace being on the reciving end of a punishment and since it was my B-day, I figured a birthday spanking would make a great story!**

**Boys?**

**Ace: Ishi, yer a bitch, my ass is on fire!**

**Sorry. Now will you please just talk to the readers?**

**Ace: Yeah, yeah. R&R people... yeah...bye.**


End file.
